


Complex

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, I have no idea what I’m doing anymore, M/M, established rarionship, i watched beyond and I have feeeeela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid. Or said aloud when your human boyfriend knows you need time to process stuff
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Complex

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I had like 10 ideas that were running together and this is what spawned ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jim couldn’t help but stare. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had met Sulu’s family, but now it hit differently in his heart. He watched as Sulu lifted the little girl in his arms and held her close. 

“Jim.” He turned at the sound of his name and smiled as Spock appeared behind him. “Are you ready?” He asked. Jim took one final look back at the small family and turned back to his boyfriend. 

“Of course, Spock.” He replied, beaming as Spock extended two fingers, Jim quickly met them and allowed the warm buzzing of electricity and emotions to pass through him. 

“You are experiencing many strange emotions right now, Jim.” Spock spoke as he dropped his hands, “Do you wish to speak about them with me?” He asked. He had gotten better at asking Jim to share the meanings behind his emotions instead of publicly stating them aloud. An issue that had caused one of their first fights as a romantic couple. Jim was a complex person with complex thoughts and ideas.

“After dinner, perhaps.” Jim replied, his eyes glancing off to the side and noticing the group of Vulcans approach them. 

“Commander Spock.” Spoke one, “We have some things we need to discuss with you.” 

“I’ll catch you later, Spock.” Jim said and before he could leave another member spoke. 

“Captain Kirk, we invite you to join us. As the contents of our conversation have to do with you as well.” Jim raised an eyebrow and looked at Spock who gave the equivalent of a shrug. 

“Of course.” Jim replied. 

“We have secluded a private meeting room to discuss the matters at hand. If you will follow us.” The main one spoke, not giving either man a moment to respond before they began to walk away. 

The two followed in step and Jim whispered to Spock, despite the high sense of Vulcan hearing. “What do you think this is about, Spock?” He asked. 

“I find that I do not know.” 

Perhaps its just a message from your parents?” Jim supplied. 

Spock shook his head, “Nevative, I just spoke to my mother yesterday. She expressed that she and my father were going to attempt to come to Yorktown to, as you say, catch up.” 

Before Jim could respond, the Vulcan’s in front of them stopped, “We are here. L’Vor and Ivek will stay outside while I discuss with you in the room.” The other two Vulcans stepped aside and the elder walked into the room. 

The two younger men shared another look before following him into the room. 

“I find I have not properly introduced myself yet.” He stated as he took a seat. A simple brown ornate box on the table. “I am Evoras, I have been trusted with the last will and testament of Elder Spock.” He spoke. 

“The elder has passed?” Spock spoke, his voice cracking as he looked at Jim, who had frozen in his chair. Certainly that was not the best way to tell a human a friend has died. 

“Unfortunately yes, two nights ago he passed peacefully in his sleep. He left what he had to the two of you.” He continued, his hands pushing the box forward towards the two of them. 

“I will now allow you to view his wishes in private. The container is yours to keep as well. I will be outside if you need assistance.” He stood and exited and Jim wanted to yell. 

He looked up at Spock, his long fingers grazing over the wooden box. Jim knew when he lost himself in thought like that and slowly extended a hand to rest on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay, Spock?” He asked. “And I know you hate that word but you know what I mean.” He added in before the Vulcan could say that ‘okay’ was not a logical emotion or something like that. 

“I do not know how to feel. The elder was me. Lived a life similar to mine with differences that made themselves pronounced as he continued his life here. The emotions I feel are complex Jim.” Spock confessed, “I fear that I am not in control of my emotions at the present time.”

“I know, babe.” Jim responded, scooching closer to him and wrapping an arm around him. 

“There was nothing that they said that we have to go through this now.” He continued, “We have those dinner reservations. After that we can sneak back into the ship and head back to our quarters.” Spock looked at him, Jim giving him his signature waggle eyebrows and Spock found himself surrendering in defeat. James T. Kirk was a formidable force to be reckoned with. And Spock was secretly glad for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
